The present invention relates to a tube switch for the distribution of material flows in tube systems.
Distributors of this type are known; for example, from the Journal Kunststoffe (Plastics), 80th Year, Pages 772 to 775, or from German Utility Model 18 77 476.
Several distributors of the type according to German Utility Model 18 77 476 might be connected in order to obtain a certain number of distribution possibilities. However, this arrangement would be complicated to control, and the solution would require a lot of space and would become correspondingly expensive. In the case of distributors of this type, particularly the long tube paths, which have to be evacuated in the case of a change of types, are also disadvantageous.